


Arlinda races for gold!

by FluffySheepHair



Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: In Public, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySheepHair/pseuds/FluffySheepHair
Summary: Arlinda's morning jog starts slow and goes fast as she chases for victory!! This was a 500 wordjam story I wrote on a whim.
Series: Whiter Crusaders (Erotic WC works) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114397
Kudos: 1





	Arlinda races for gold!

The morning sun caught up to Arlinda as her jog in the park was going swimmingly. The wires of her ear buds bounced against her, slapping lightly against her bare shoulders, listening to classic rock and metal music blaring at a little under maximum. Her mind races as she begins to pick up her pace with the drums being beaten with such abusive recklessness, guitar strings being assaulted with the tips of each finger, and the singer bringing out the most ghoulish shrieks imaginable. The thing is, she isn't listening to the music, because it's her favorite. She's listening to the music, because she's having a race.

Her speed only goes up. A large tree in the distance is in her vision, but there's someone picking apples. It almost seemed inconvenient. To her left, as she makes a sharp turn in the park, she sees a bush. Her feet take her to it but she's hearing moaning and wet smacks. "Get a room, freaks!" She says as she bolts past two young lovers making out. It almost seemed hopeless to finish this race. Thankfully, the end of the path lead to a creek, which was perfect! This race is over!

...At least, it would be if there weren't ducks in the water, wading and swimming across it. A quick headcount was 20, all in a row. Arlinda couldn't take it as she screamed, hunching over and crumpling, holding her arms over her legs, tearing up as she begins to try and crawl over to some dark shade. Soon, her hands loosened up and moved away from her crotch, and to the sides of her jogging shorts, as she began to pull them down. In an act of desperation while exposing her lady holes to the world, Arlinda is met with relief, as golden streams leaked out of her pussy, trickling down her legs. She began to have a raging unconditioned reflex of vibrating as the warm wetness came out of her, letting out a soft murmur, hiding her face in the dirk as her palms take hold of the grass and ripping some blades from the roots. It's so embarrassing, the idea she might be caught in the act of relieving herself... but she could definitely get used to the act of letting loose in public. It was frightening, but exciting.

Arlinda pulled her shorts back up, but the wet feeling on the rubbery shorts was a bit much for her to handle while walking. In an act of acceptance, she decided to go full monty and take off her shorts. She felt powerful. She felt unstoppable. In fact, no one did stop her as the park was dead. The couple in the bushes got their room. The apple picker got what he came for. And the ducks? They're on their merry way to the end of the creek. Arlinda couldn't help but laugh a bit before indulging in her power trip, as she unzipped the front of her sports top...


End file.
